


The Concert Enthusiasm Incident

by midnightecho



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst at a Neil Diamond concert, you may spot some familiar faces in the crowd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert Enthusiasm Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So the Scavenger Vortex was on E4 and I had to write a thing

Just imagine it. You're sat there in the stalls of some arena. The support act hasn't lived up to the hype, but now the wait is finally over. He's just strolled onstage, guitar slung over his shoulder. His silhouette needs no introduction as the crowd scream their appreciation, you included. There he is, in the flesh.

_Neil Diamond._

The music starts up and fills the room, building until the guitar starts up.

"Far... We've been travelling far..."

Already the crowd are singing in time, making the hairs stand up on the back of your neck. The memories of singing along to this in the car when you were younger fill you with happiness and you feel like everyone's sharing that memory with you.

Then you hear someone in the row above you exclaim, something about someone in the crowd down below...

You look down. Just behind the main crowd, there are two people - what looks like a man and a woman - dancing the most enthusiastically you have ever seen anyone dance. At first you think they're drunk and have lost all inhibitions, but you soon realise they haven't. They're completely in sync, obviously know every part of the song down to a T just like you do, and before long a circle of clapping fans has formed around them. They draw attention to them with ease, thriving on their own crowd. After a few seconds of watching, you realise they've brought along their own instruments to act as microphones. They're simply wonderful.

Mid-move, someone taps one of them on the shoulder and points up to the stage. They turn and seem to light up, waving more enthusiastically than they danced.

You look up too - it's only a moment before the camera pans back to Neil, but you saw them. You know you did. Even with impossibly content grins on their faces, you would recognise those glasses and that straight brown hair, that turtleneck and sweater combo with the bowl cut. There's no doubt it was them. The biggest Neil Diamond fans in the world.


End file.
